broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Tech Savvy
:"In every team, there should havee a random Idea." :— Sir Sheath Brighton Joshua "Bright" Idea is a wacky unicorn inventor and the best friend of Sir Sheath and Nimbus Quasar. He also has a lab rat named Costello. He represents the spirit of hope. Background Born and raised in a junkyard in Bucklyn, Young Brighton Idea was the son of Blue Print, a contracted blueprint sketcher, Steam Pump, a unicorn who builds crazy inventions from the refuge of the junkyard. Young Bright was inspired by his father to become an inventor himself. While testing a vegetable chopper he recently built, he accidentally cut off a piece of his left ear. One day, he met a young street performer named Nimbus Quasar, who hopes to be a true performing artist. The two became best friends and were inseparable ever since. As stallions, Nimbus and Bright started working together on each others work. Bright Idea would develop machines and stage equipment for Nimbus's performances, and Nimbus would helps Bright with his inventions. One day, two met Sheath on one of his training missions on becoming a Steed Knight of the Chess Table. After helping out, the three became friends and go on adventures together. Nimbus Quasar and Bright Idea were even there for Sheath's knighting. The trio then moved to Ponyville and made friends with the Mane 6. Bright Idea was given a home with a big shack, where he is free to make his kooky creations. He can use his magic to project 3D images. Personality Bright Idea is a silly, but brilliant inventor who can create any wacky thing that pops into his head. He hopes that his crazy inventions will be part of the next century. Bright shares the same childish nature as Pinkie Pie. Based on the "Mad Scientist" motif, he's been declared to be mentally insane. Although, he is sane enough to be fully aware of what's happening around him. He would say the most awkward things that no other pony would expect to say. He response to the most outrageous statement in a humorous way. He is the comedic one in the Stallion Trio, and no one can tell if he's joking or not. He hoped that his inventions may one day be part of Equestria's future. Bright is very curious and very creative. Development Bright Idea was originally named Neon Tool, and his cutie mark was meant to be a cross made up of a wrench and a screwdriver. He was given a neon night club color pattern for his love of electronics and machinery. Relationship Nimbus Quasar Bright and Nimbus have been best friends since they were colts growing up in Bucklyn. Quotes Rainbow Dash Bright Idea: Next thing you know, he'll be making ways to give ponies fingers. Idea turns around wearing mechanical fingers on his hooves. Bright: What's wrong with stuff like that? ---- Bright Idea: reading "...Signed Nimbus Denzel Quasar and Brighton Joshua Idea." Nimbus Quasar: We have horrible middle names, don't we? Bright Idea: chuckles The worst. ---- Bright Idea: Pinkie Pie, you and your parties. All you care about is song and dance, and frolicking around. Pinkie Pie: Well what's wrong with that? Bright Idea: You never take me with you. :"SIMULTANEOUS GASP!!!" :— Right after everypony gasps :"I guess it's true what they say: 'Somedays to just can't get rid of a bomb'." :— My Noble Steeds, Part 2 (Might vs Magic) :Applejack: Is that a jalopy? :Bright Idea: It used to be. :"'Just imagine it. No more harnesses, no more wash tubs, and especially, no more fireflies. It's time we all start moving forward." :— In IPony :"Hey, if you're planning on blowing my brains out, you're wasting your time." :"You know what your problem is? You think too small." :— To Twilight Sparkle :"Not to worry. He doesn't bite...people he likes." :— To Rainbow Dash about Nimbus Quasar in Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Bright Idea is one of Twilight Sparkle's friends in the city that goes with her to Crystal Park High School. He takes a mechanic shop class at school. Gallery Cutie Circle - Bright Idea.png|Bright Idea's Cutie Circle Bright Idea Trading Card.png|Bright Idea trading card Bright Idea human.png|Bright Idea (human) original design Break_Through.png|Bright Idea's genderswapped counterpart - Break Through Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Unicorn